


burn, baby, burn

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Henry Bowers never had a coherent thought in his life.





	burn, baby, burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of pairings with no fic.

Henry Bowers never had a coherent thought in his life. His head was all rush and red, the chaos of fire and blood. Nothing more than destruction.

He let that liberate him when he pushed Mike to the ground and found himself overwhelmed by his beauty. Hanlon hit his head on the way to the ground and blood trickled from his forehead. Before Hanlon could even think of getting up Henry pounced on him whispering in his ear about the world that should be where Mike burned with his parents, fucking crackheads, and his ghost was trapped in Henry’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
